


Of Stark Expos and Winchesters

by Starksexual



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dean is a Little Shit, Jealous Steve Rogers, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Stark Expo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksexual/pseuds/Starksexual
Summary: Dean Winchester and Tony Stark would be great friends, okay. They're definitelynotboth sarcastic little shits who use humor to deflect their emotions, and push the people they love away. Not at all.ORDean notices that Steve is jealous he's talking to Tony and flirts with the genius to get Steve to react, unbeknownst to either man. It works. Nat is so over Steve's pining. So is Clint.





	Of Stark Expos and Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little piece that popped into my head. Enjoy ;) <3

“Hey, you want to scowl any harder there, Cap?” Natasha laughed, amused which earned her the trademark Captain America glare. Steve ignored her and continued staring across the room, blue eyes fixated on the pair of men who were currently deep in conversation. 

One of the two was Tony, of course. He was wearing a charcoal black suit with a heather green dress shirt that accentuated his olive skin. His hair, curly since he’d grown it out a bit, was artfully styled. Steve didn’t know why that other man was still talking to the billionaire. He certainly didn’t have any business touching Tony’s arm. 

Tony was just being polite. _This was his expo and he had to talk to all these people._ Oh who was he kidding? Tony flitted from person to person, making sure they had at least a few minutes of his attention, but that’s just it: he _flitted_. Yet, he’d been talking to that, admittedly, attractive man for the past half hour. 

The man was slightly taller than Tony, his dirty blonde hair was lightly gelled to the side, making him look Bond-esque. He too, wore a black suit. Thanks to his enhanced vision, Steve could make out the guy’s intense green eyes and pink bow lips. 

Nat, annoyed by her friend’s inability to do something about his very evident jealousy, decided to speed things along. Besides, these things bored her. Not the gadget part, just the schmoozing. 

“Guy’s quite the looker, huh?” Steve grunted and she took that as a cue to continue. “Can’t say I blame Stark for getting lost in those pretty green eyes. And those lashes? Oh, boy.” She smiled wickedly. “He’s all cleaned up, but you just know he works with his hands.” 

At that, Steve finally snapped. He huffed and put his drink down, having made up his mind. “I’ll be back,” he growled at Nat before sauntering off, toward Tony. The spy smirked, satisfied with her work. They didn’t call her Black Widow for nothing. 

He really should have thought this through, but too late. Faster than he’d like, he found himself in front of Tony and the green-eyed Bond. “Uh, Tony, could I talk to you for a minute,” he breathed out. “Alone,” he added at Tony’s expectant look. 

The billionaire gave him a questioning look, before nodding. “Sure thing, Cap. Let me introduce you two first.” He turned to Green Eyes and placed his hand on the man’s back. Steve clenched his fists. “Dean, this is Steve Rogers, but you know that of course.” 

Dean smiled and held out his hand. Steve shook it and tried to muster a semblance of a polite smile. “Cap, Dean Winchester. He’s here all the way from Kansas.” 

“Nice to meet you, Captain Rogers,” Dean drawled. Damn, even the guy’s voice was attractive. “Uh- you, too, Mr. Winchester,” Steve replied stiffly. Dean chuckled “Call me Dean.” Winchester raised an eyebrow and frowned at the soldier’s silence and rigid stance. “Who pissed on your shield this morning?” 

Steve almost laughed, out of habit. The man reminded him of Tony, with his crass remark. That only angered him more. He was about to tell Dean just exactly what he could do with shield, but stopped at Tony’s icy glare. 

“Excuse Mr. Rogers, Dean,” he said. “He’s probably worried about something.” “I assume that’s what you want to talk to me about,” he said turning to Steve. “Oh, yes. Right.” Smooth. 

“No worries,” Dean said, looking from Steve to Tony. “I should go look for Sam anyway. Otherwise, he’d stay here all night. See you later at the lab?” Tony smiled delightedly. “Of course!” 

“Nice meeting you, Captain,” he offered before turning away. He took one last sip of his drink and threw Tony a wink before walking off smugly. 

When Steve was satisfied that Winchester was no longer in the room, he looked at Tony who was not very happy, with him, apparently. “What the hell, Rogers? You just met the guy and you act like he’s a Hydra agent you want to take down.” 

Steve hung his head in shame. “Sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean to,” he said, putting on his best “sad puppy” face. Tony rolled his eyes and sighed. “What’s going on?” 

“Nothing. You usually don’t talk to people for that long at these things and I thought he might have been nagging you. Just wanted to give you a way to escape.” 

Tony’s brown eyes studied him for a moment. “What about my body language gave that impression? Did I look uncomfortable?” 

“Well, no…But I thought you were just humoring him.” 

“Is that right?” The genius was not going to make this easy for him. 

“Tony, look, I’m really sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Tony looked at him, still unconvinced. “Dean is a good friend of mine and he was actually very excited to meet you,” he began. “He didn’t deserve that, Steve. I think I better go find him.” 

Steve’s insides iced over and before he can stop himself, the words tumbled from his mouth. “Yeah. Gonna “meet” him at your lab, right?” He laughed bitterly. Oh shit. 

A flash of hurt danced across Tony’s face before contorting into a mask of fury. “Tony, I didn’t mean—.” 

“You know what? Screw you, Rogers!” He snarled and stormed away. 

He was almost out of the room before Steve made a decision. He took a deep breath, then half-sprinted after Tony, pulling him into a dark hall when he closed in on him. 

The billionaire freed himself and turned around sharply. “What the—.” 

“I was jealous, okay!” 

“I’m sorry, what now?” 

“I watched you to talk to that guy for over thirty minutes, laughed at everything he said and then he put his hand on you, and I—I couldn’t take it anymore.” 

“So what, I can only have one attractive blonde friend? Is that it?” Tony looked at him, eyes glinting as if daring him. 

“What? Tony, that’s not what I…I like you, okay? _Like_ , like you. As in I want to take you on a date, hug you and breathe you in, knowing that no matter what expensive cologne you use, you’ll always carry the slight smell of motor oil, kiss you to shut you up sometimes, and—.” 

He’s abruptly cut off by Tony’s very soft, very real lips on his. It takes him a nanosecond to register what’s happening, but when he does oh, he’s very on board. Suddenly, he’s kissing Tony back, with the intensity in which he carries out a plan on the battlefield, except sparring with Tony’s mouth is a fight he never wants to end. 

All too soon, Tony pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. “You mean like that?” He smirked cheekily. 

Steve blushed and laughed, still high from their kiss. “Uh, yeah…Maybe you want to show me again?” 

Tony shook his head and chuckled. “You have to apologize to Dean, you know?” 

“I know, Tony. I feel awful, especially since he’s your friend.” 

“I know you do, hot stuff.” Tony smiled at him before closing the distance between them, and leaned his head on the soldier’s chest. They stayed that way, in their own happy world for a few moments. 

“Tony?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Em, why _is_ Dean going to your lab?” 

“You’re incorrigible, Rogers!” He thew his head back and laughed. “If you must know, he has a beautiful ’67 Impala and we were going to see what gadgets we could deck her out with.” 

Suddenly, Steve felt like the biggest jerk, but before he could say as much, Tony pulled him down, hands cupping his jaw. “But maybe after he leaves, you and I can have our own lab meeting.” He waggled his eyebrows. 

Steve grinned and leaned in the rest of the way, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips, in response. “Oh hell yes.” 

“Language!” 

Minutes later, Natasha found Clint in the corner of the bar. She walked up to him, holding out her hand. “Pay, up.” Clint shrugged his shoulders before pulling two $20s from his pocket. “About time those two pulled their heads out their asses, anyway.”


End file.
